A Conquest of Claim
by Emily Dovahkiin
Summary: This is basically how I would like to see the end of the series. If you're a Daenerys supporter, then this might be up your alley. If not, then I still hope you enjoy it. I don't own this series or the characters. Rated M for JonxDany love.
1. Daenerys

Daenerys "Stormborn" Targaryen petted her dragons as she sat upon her throne in Braavos. She had finally taken over all of the Free Cities, and now it was time to plan for the invasion of Westeros. She had more than enough gold for supplies and ships now that she had control of the Iron Bank and people who were supportive of the Targaryen claim to the Iron Throne. Everything favored her retaking of the Iron Throne; however, she needed to make sure the people would not revolt when she took control. She thought for a moment, and then an idea came to her. "Missandei," she called, and right away Missandei replied, "Yes, Queen Daenerys?" Daenerys commanded "Send for my council." Missandei nodded and left the room.

Her council assembled in the anteroom of her chambers. She sat at the head of the table. To her right was the Hand of the Queen, Ser Jorah Mormont. To her left was the Lord Commander of the Queensguard, Ser Barristan Selmy. Next to the Hand sat Master of Whispers, Lord Varys. The Master of Coin, Tyrion Lannister, sat next to Ser Barristan Selmy. Daario Naharis, Leader of the Second Sons, sat next to Varys, and Grey Worm, Leader of the Unsullied, sat next to Tyrion. At the end of the table sat her Master of Justice, Prince Oberyn Martell. Missandei served wine to all of those seated at the council table and then took her leave.

After the chamber door closed, Daenerys began, "As you all know, the houses in power borrow from the Iron Bank of Braavos. The main family, the Lannisters, owe about how much, Lord Tyrion?" Tyrion, who had the records with him, answered, "They owe the bank over one hundred thousand gold dragons, Queen Daenerys." Daenerys thanked him and continued, "Before I became queen of this land, the bank has tried to make them pay back this money; however, they never got that money and were told to 'fuck off,' so to speak. My idea here is to send a bank representative to King's landing to collect the money, escorted by my forces. Should they refuse to pay, we will burn down everyone in the city."

The Hand shook his head and spoke up, "Khaleesi, as well thought out as that plan is, it will never work. Your people will see you as vicious and ruthless and will want to overthrow such a leader. You must first gain the trust and respect before rising as queen." Annoyed by this, Daenerys asked in a harsh tone, "My Lord Hand, what would you prescribe then?" Tentatively, Jorah said, "Well, up north beyond the Wall, there is a war that we could help win." Intrigued, Daenerys urged him to continue. "The dead are coming back to life, and it is a threat to the people living up there. The Night's Watch is struggling to fight them off, and defeating all of them could win us support in the north for starters." This idea pleased her, so she asked Grey Worm, "Can your men fight in snow?"

Grey Worm responded, "We had to train in the coldest rain on the coldest nights to prepare us for harsh conditions." Daario then told her that winter would be nothing for the Second Sons. Pleased by this information, Daenerys sent out a raven with an order for all of the armors in Braavos to prepare winter uniforms for her armies. She dismissed the council to prepare for war.

Varys approached her after the others left and said to her quietly, "My little birds tell me you have a relative on the Wall, Aemon Targaryen. He was your father's uncle. I wager that he would help you in this conquest." "Very well," said Daenerys, "If Aemon is there, we shall have hope of gaining this order's trust."


	2. Bran

Jojen Reed woke Brandon Stark from his deep slumber. All of the time he spent honing his ability took a toll on him. Bran forced his eyes open and asked, "What's wrong, Jojen?" Jojen replied in a hurried tone, "I had a vision and it involved your brother. We need to get to Castle Black." Bran called to Hodor to get the cart ready, to which the giant bellowed, "HoooooooooDOR!" Meera took off to find some form of sustenance for the four of them.

Once the girl and the giant were gone, Bran asked Jojen, "So, what's happening to my brother?" Jojen shook his head and said, "There is too much going on to put into words. Better to get there and see for yourself." Bran grumbled to himself, "Gods, I wish I could have your visions." Jojen shrugged and said, "There's no changing that. The sooner we get there, the sooner you can see what the vision was all about."

"Here!" shouted Meera cheerfully as she brought the boys roasted rabbits. There was barely time to take a bite of meat when everyone heard a loud and deep, "HODOR!" as Hodor ran up to them with Bran's cart. Jojen and Meera lifted Bran into the cart. Bran called for his direwolf and off they went towards the Wall.

The trip began in silence, save for the sound of footsteps and the creaking of the wheels of the wagon. Bran simply laid there in his cart watching the grey sky above him, grim and unchanging as ever. He wondered what a place like King's landing might be like, aside from the conflict. Surely there would be sunshine and warmth, not this constant state of cold and gray. With nothing much to do, he warged into his wolf to pass the time.

The freedom of running about was definitely Bran's favorite part. It made him feel like his old self again, before Father went away, before he lost both of his parents and siblings. Inside Summer's body, he could forget about the current state of his life and focus on wolf things. It was the closest thing Bran had to peace.

He found himself back in his body when a large black dragon screeched above them, and lashed them with a whip of fire, and every tree set on fire, causing burning branches to rain down on them. Hodor was panicking and repeating his name over and over as he tried to run from the fire, and he tripped which saved him from the fire. Another column of fire rained down on Jojen, and he exploded into flames. He knew that this would happen, and calmly lay there to accept his fate. His sister ran for him screaming, and held the dying boy in her arms and tried to save him as a burning tree landed on them.

The commotion caused him to fall out of his cart, but all Bran could do was go into his warg state. He rolled his eyes back into his head when all of a sudden, he felt himself flying high. He noticed that flame was coming out of his mouth and he stopped it. He made his way to the ground and went back to the other two dragons and a girl with silver hair. When he opened his eyes again, he was back in his own body as the girl and a bunch of other people stood over him. Exhausted by the endeavor, he fell unconscious as men carried him into a tent.

When he came to, he found himself on a bed of some sort. The girl with silver hair sat in front of him. "Who are you and what are you doing to me?" asked Bran. The girl said, "I am the rightful queen of Westeros, Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen. I saw that you did something to tame my dragons, something I could not do myself." Suspiciously, he asked her, "Why did you come to the Wall?"

Daenerys explained the whitewalker war that was soon to come to the Wall. She told him she had come to aid Jon Snow and how the dragons would help the men destroy the whitewalkers. Bran's eyes went wide and he said, "He's my brother! I was told to come here for the same reason." She asked him, "If I promise you a safe return to your brother, will you help me in my cause?" When Bran nodded, Daenerys called to a man outside of the tent, "Jorah, fetch a new cart for the boy."


	3. Jon

Jon Snow had become Lord Commander of the Night's Watch after Jeor Mormont died. Under his rule, the wildlings had finally stopped trying to attack the Wall. This peace was due to the killing of their king Mance Rayder. He had ordered the deaths of the group of wildlings who had traveled with Mance, and then sent thousands of ravens to collect any groups of wildlings that they could reach. Once they all congregated at the Wall, Jon hung Mance above a fire. Any man would scream and kick to get away from the intense heat, but Mance hung there as if he were already dead. He couldn't help but feel bad; however, because this was the man that his beloved Ygritte had served when she died.

After Mance died, Jon warned the wildlings that worse would happen to them should they ever try to rebel against the Wall. Of course, tribe after tribe of men attacked them as revenge for killing their leader, but they were disorganized without Mance there to direct them. Some tribes actually would start killing each other rather than attack the Wall. Jon deflected them with ease and slowly these attacks on the Wall died down.

Not too long after this, Jon was attending to letters at his desk in an effort to kill the time as he awaited the arrival of King Stannis's men, who promised to help defeat the whitewalkers. Currently, they were out exploring the lands beyond the Wall. The Onion Knight, Ser Davos Seaworth, had previously explained that Stannis wanted to get a feel for the territory as a means of finding advantage against the whitewalkers. Jon was not blind to the ways of men in this world and he knew that Stannis wanted to look at the lands he wanted to save in his conquest of Westeros.

Returning his focus back to his letters, Jon noticed that plenty of letters requested the assistance of the Watch for meaningless tasks to be carried out in various parts of the north. He wondered if all of these requests for help were the reason why Jeor Mormont was the way he was before his death. No sane man could handle the endless requests for easily resolvable issues. After answering what he felt to be his thousandth letter, Jon took the remainders and burned them. He hoped that those whose letters he burnt would understand that he could not send men out for every last task.

When the fire died down, he noticed that one letter remained intact. He decided to read it. The letter read: "To Lord Commander Snow: We come in peace as a means to assist you." Nothing else was on the parchment. Perplexed, he flipped it over and held it up to the light; however, nothing else but that letter showed. He tore it up, deciding that he was not going to deal with cryptic notes.

A young steward approached his door. "Lord Snow, there's some people here. They're in the courtyard wanting to meet you." Jon followed him down the stairs and into the courtyard of Castle Black. He noticed four hooded figures. Three stood, yet one sat in a cart. Jon wondered if these were the people who sent him that strange note that did not burn. Wanting to get this visit over with so he could have some peace and quiet, he greeted them with, "I am Lord Commander Jon Snow. What brings you people up north?"

One of the hooded figures replied, "To begin, I have your brother Brandon." They ordered the cart to be brought forth and the hooded person in the cart removed his hood, revealing that it truly was Brandon Stark. Jon ordered some men to find a place to sleep for his brother. Once the men were out of sight, Jon then asked, "Who are you?"

Another figure removed their hood and introduced themselves. "I am Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron throne of Westeros. I have heard of the upcoming doom that is the whitewalker war and I have come to aid you in your hour of need, as is my duty to the realm. These other people are my Hand, Jorah, and my most trusted servant, Missandei."

A small and blind old man shuffled over to where he heard Daenerys and Jon's voices. "So this is no longer a rumor, child?" Daenerys smiled down on the old man and said, "You must be Maester Aemon. This is indeed the truth, great uncle." Aemon sadly shook his head and said to her, "I am Aemon, but in this lifetime I am not your uncle." He turned to Jon and said, "However, I do propose that we allow this girl to aid us in this hour."

Still a bit suspicious about these people, Jon reluctantly agreed to hear her out. He nodded and motioned for Daenerys, Missandei, Jorah, and Bran to join him in his antechambers. He ordered his steward to bring him and his guests some hot spiced wine. Jon sat down and asked, "How do you know about this war?" Daenerys calmly replied, "I keep up to date with the affairs of my people." Suspiciously, Jon asked, "Why did you really come to aid us?" She explained, "I know of a way to help you, and you cannot resist my method."

Realizing that asking directly would get him nowhere, he decided on a different approach and switched the topic of the conversation to get to the real answer, which was that she wanted to win the favor of her people in her takeover of Westeros. He asked her, "How did you find my brother?" She replied, "I found him and a giant alone after my dragons burned down some trees." Jon squinted, "Why did you decide to take him with you?" She plainly replied, "He helped me control the dragons, so I decided to bring him in my conquest." Bran nodded at this.

Jon slammed his hands down on the table and shouted, "CONQUEST?! SO YOU'RE JUST USING HIM AS A PAWN?! HE'S JUST A BOY!" Jorah stood and moved his hand to his sword, ready to fight, and shouted, "Do NOT CHALLENGE MY QUEEN!" Daenerys remained unfazed as the men shouted at one another. Amidst the chaos, Bran raised his hands and shouted for quiet. He then said, "Jon, this is what I'm meant to do. In the godswood, I was told I'd fly one day, and my friend had visions that I'd come here. Don't you think this means something?"

Defeated by this, Jon sat down and let Daenerys continue. She explained that she knew that these monsters could only be killed by dragon glass. She told him that she had the dragons to make it, and it would be easier if she had Bran to control the dragons. Jon still was very suspicious about this, but Bran leaned over and touched his hand. "Jon, this is what we're supposed to do." Jon threw up his hands and called for camps to be set up for her men and chambers for Daenerys, Jorah, and Missandei.


	4. Melisandre and Daenerys

The red priestess, Melisandre, saw the three dragons brought down to a chamber when she entered the walls of Castle Black and became overjoyed. The three dragons meant that she was finally near the Prince, or in this case Princess, that was promised. This day was the beginning of the end of the war. This day, she would ultimately please R'hollor. Personally, she rejoiced at this because this means that soon her life with Stannis would end.

Yes, Melisandre had given herself to Stannis to produce the shadow creature to kill his brother, but it was a small detail in the grand scheme of things. Stannis was simply a means of reaching her goals. The stronger Stannis's armies grew, the further he could march. The further he could march, the closer she could get to the ultimate prophecy. Did this mean that she was really using him? Perhaps. Pushing that thought aside, she picked up her skirts and made her way to Daenerys's chambers.

She knocked on the door, and asked to see Daenerys alone. Daenerys decided to permit her to enter. Melisandre quickly entered the chamber and shut the door behind her. She curtsied deeply to Daenerys and said, "R'hollor has long wanted for us to meet, O great Princess that was promised." Pleased that she had a friend in this faith, Daenerys said, "Valar Morghulis." Melisandre smiled and clasped Daenerys's hands in hers. Daenerys then asked, "My lady, what is it that I can do for you in the name of the Lord of Light?" Melisandre smiled and said, "It is not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you. I, Melisandre, have come to serve you, Your Grace. The Lord of Light implores it, and as his servant, I must obey. All I ask is to see into your dragons' flames, as they are the purest of all." Daenerys nodded and led her down to the dragons' chamber.

Once there, Daenerys untied Drogon, her strongest dragon, and brought him outside. She ordered Melisandre to stay a safe distance away. She then pointed to a tree and shouted, "DRACARYS!" Drogon painted the dark green tree red with his flames. The beauty of the flames brought Melisandre to tears. She ran to the inferno and gazed deeply into the flames. She did not look away until the fire died. She took Daenerys's hands in hers and said, "Child, R'hollor sees good things for you, but it is not safe to tell you outside. Let us retire to my chambers."

Once there, Melisandre looked into Daenerys's eyes and said, "The winter ended abruptly when the last whitewalker fell. I saw lions burn, and a three-headed dragon rise from the ashes. A stag did then charge at the dragon; however, a lone wolf ripped it down. It stood by the dragon, and then everything from the fish to the flowers did bow to them. No one will stand against these two for a thousand years."

In the meantime, Jon Snow saw the two women talking to one another. The red priestess gave him a strange feeling when he spoke to her and Stannis. Now she was conversing with the Targaryen girl, whom Jon was still suspicious of. He just knew that there was more to that girl and he now had proof of it. To put a stop to this, Jon decided to confront her and entered her chambers, demanding to speak with her alone.

Jorah stood in front of him and said, "You will not be left alone with my queen." Jon growled, "I don't care if she's your queen, she's still my guest and I demand to speak with her. Alone." Daenerys smirked as the two men argued amongst themselves. She stifled a laugh and said, "Jorah, let him in. My esteemed friend obviously has something important to tell me."

Jorah squinted at the two of them and took his leave. Once Jon was sure the two of them were alone he snapped, "We need to speak. Now." Daenerys smiled and said, "Most men who come into my chamber try in one way or another to woo me. Is that what you intend, Jon Snow?"

Angrily, he replied, "I may agree with your weird little plot to rid the north of the Whitewalkers, but I knew you had an ulterior motive. I saw you walking with that red woman and I know you're up to something. Tell me truly, is your main concern the north or not?" Daenerys answered, "A queen must earn the favor of her people," and then added, by whispering sensually in his ear, "In any way she can." Then she deftly grazed his cheek with her lips.


	5. Daenerys and Jon

That night, Daenerys found herself unable to sleep. She did not know why she kissed Jon when they last spoke. As she lay on her bed contemplating the events of her day, she thought about how she wanted to do more than just kiss his cheek. She wanted to do things that she only ever did with Drogo because Drogo was the only other being that could evoke this passion. To relieve it, she decided to walk the Wall. The cold would certainly distract her from her feelings. She donned her cloak and some boots and tiptoed out of her chamber so neither Missandei nor Jorah would wake up and stop her.

After riding on the shaft, she looked off into the distance, although there was nothing but trees and snow as far as the eye could see. Although she was used to the warmth of the Red Waste and the Free Cities, the cold felt somewhat good. She shivered a bit, but it was refreshing. She wondered how the men of the Night's Watch lived up here all of their lives. She pondered whether any of the men knew what warmth was. The sound of another person's footsteps broke her train of thoughts and she turned to see who it was.

A voice said, "And just what business do you have up here?" Daenerys turned to see that it was Jon. She plainly asked, "May I go somewhere without you watching me?" Jon snarled, "May I know why you're acting so weird? You're always wandering around and talking to strange people, and it is upsetting the order that I maintain here!" Daenerys rolled her eyes and said, "What is there to know? I am not setting fire to your castle, though I could do it with the utterance of one word. I am not going to tell you something when there is nothing going on." Jon got in her face and asked, "Then tell me this: why did you kiss me?"

She became flustered and replied, "I-I don't know." She tried to say more, but he interrupted her by kissing her on the lips. The feelings she tried to hide by being out here this night returned as she returned the kiss. He hoisted her into his arms, lips still locked on one another, and he carried her to his chambers.

Once there, he untied her cloak, revealing her scant sleeping silks. He almost ripped them in half when he removed them from her body. He removed his trousers and gently pushed her back on the bed. He kissed her again, this time putting his tongue in her mouth. Her tongue fought his like a sworn enemy. Every touch of his was like fire. Gently, he entered her woman hood. He rocked his hips back and forth, going a bit harder each time she moaned. After a few more thrusts, she shrieked in ecstasy and squeezed him with her inner muscles. He pulled out and kissed her again. She pulled him down on the bed next to her, and whispered in his ear, "I am yours and you are mine."


	6. Battle

The horn blew long and deep. The first time, Jon ignored it as it was just probably some brothers returning. It blew a second time, and he knew that something was up and that he needed to attend to this matter. He shook Daenerys and called her name. After the fourth time, she finally opened her eyes.

She asked in a half-groggy and half-grouchy voice, "What did you need to wake me for?"

Jon answered, "We're at war, remember? We have to get that dragon glass ready so we can stand a chance. I'll get my brother, you get your dragons, Your Grace." She donned her sleeping silks and her cloak and she set off to her chambers.

Once she arrived, Missandei laid out clothes for her and offered to help her get ready. As Missandei brushed through her hair, Daenerys wondered about the meaning of last night. She would never give herself away to a man that easily, so what made Jon so different? What attracted her to him? Did last night mean anything to him? Not wanting to waste any more time on something as trivial as affection, she made her way down to meet her dragons.

"Are you ready, Brandon?" asked Daenerys. Bran nodded and rolled his eyes back into his head to join minds with Drogon. He looked upon all of the rocks he had to melt down, and drew in a deep breath. Out came red flame, turning all of the rocks blacker than night. As these rocks turned and cooled, the smiths shaped some portions into swords, others to arrow heads. Once that was done, Bran left the dragon's mind. The weapons were dispensed amongst the men, and the men then rushed to their posts.

The horn blew three times, and the men on top of the wall fired their arrows upon the quickly approaching army of whitewalkers. Only a few managed to take a hit, but that did not stop the archers from continuing to fire. A few companies of men rushed at the Whitewalkers through the tunnels, killing as many as they could. Again, they only damaged a small percentage of the whitewalker force, but the distraction allowed more arrows to be fired upon the whitewalkers still outside the wall. The whitewalkers kept their focus more on Night's Watch, allowing Unsullied soldiers to attack.

Things seemed to be going well; however, Hodor became so excited with the events of the battle and his new dragon glass sword that he rushed out of one of the tunnels and onto the battlefield. Pyp and Samwell, who were supposed to be in charge of him, realized that their charge was missing.

"Sam, we have to go get him!" shouted Pyp as he fetched his sword. Jon was going to have his head if something were to happen to the giant, as stupid as he was.

Sam shook his head and said, "There's too many of them out there, I can't go with you! PLEASE don't make me go out there."

Pyp gave him a look and said, "If Gilly were out there, wouldn't you want to go save her?" He figured that appealing to Sam with Gilly would convince him. It usually worked out for the best.

Sam's eyes went wide and he protested, "I don't know what you're thinking, but Gilly isn't that stupid!"

Pyp shouted, "Oh COME ON, Sam! You're the only one I know in this whole order who's killed a whitewalker!"

Sam retorted, "I killed one. Not the thousands of them that are out there. There's quite a difference if you ask me."

Pyp had enough. He pressed Sam against a wall and hissed, "You listen to me, now! This isn't a favor for me, this is part of our orders from Jon. We're under orders to protect that dimwit giant at all costs and I know if that duty isn't carried out, we'll lose our heads. Get the picture, Lady Piggy?"

Sullenly, Sam replied, "Fine, but I don't like it when you call me that." With that, they rushed out together calling, "HODOR!" hoping that the giant would call it back.

The two finally found the giant, but he was surrounded by whitewalkers. He panicked and cried, "HODOR!" as the whitewalkers swung their swords at him. Sam and Pyp sliced at the whitewalkers and eventually killed the ones in the circle, but not before the whitewalkers impaled the giant with a sword.

The two panicked and dragged him back through the tunnel and into a stable. Pyp ordered Sam to find Jon and someone to heal Hodor. Sam solemnly nodded and then ran as fast as his fat legs could carry him towards Jon's post.

"What is it Sam?" Jon snapped as he heard his friend wheezing.

"It's….Hodor. He's in a stable. He's dying. Need… Maester."

With that, Jon ordered his steward to find Aemon immediately. He made his way to Bran's post and brought him to the stable.

Once the brothers arrived at the stable, Jon set Bran down beside the giant. Maester Aemon was already there and he looked up at Jon and solemnly shook his head.

Bran wept knowing that Hodor would not be saved. He held Hodor's large hand and began whispering blessings from the Old Gods to him.

Hodor opened his eyes, looked at Bran, smiled, and then said, "Bran." His eyes closed and the giant expired.

Bran turned and screamed at Pyp, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WATCH HIM LIKE JON TOLD YOU TO?!"

"We turned our heads for less than a second and he was gone." replied Pyp in a shaky tone.

Everybody decided to return to the battlefield, and upon seeing the destruction, Jon turned to Daenerys and shouted, "So how's your little plan working now? Now I have to go and save the lost men."

Bran yelled, "There's another way!" and gestured towards the dragons. Jon said, "Fire won't kill them," but Bran suggested, "Fire might distract them somewhat, and we can throw things for them to burn." Jon nodded, and the three headed down to the dragon pit.

They arrived at the pits and together, Jon and Daenerys untied the three dragons. Jon gave Daenerys a large bag of sharp stones to throw, and equipped himself with stone arrows. He hopped on Viserion, who was gentler on new riders, Bran warged into Rhaegal, and Daenerys got on Drogon.

The three dragons ascended into the sky and over the battle scene. Bran swooped down as Rhaegal and licked the whitewalkers with tongues of fire. Distracted, the men could kill the undead monster. Daenerys simply screamed, "Dracarys!" and Drogon released flames into which she threw the sharp stones. Jon overheard Daenerys's command and tried it himself, and each time that Viserion screeched with fire, he sent arrows into the flames. If the fire didn't at least weaken the whitewalkers, the dragon glass finished the job.

All of the smaller whitewalkers were finished, leaving one giant to battle. The dragon glass did nothing to this one except slightly lacerate him. Bran saw that this fight would be hopeless, until he got an idea. He left the dragon's mind, and entered the giant's mind. He moved about until he fell and got himself stuck. Since the giant could not move, other men retrieved his giant attack spear. Bran reentered the dragon's mind and on Daenerys's command, he and the other dragons turned the spear. Jon landed and fetched the spear. Once back in the air, he and Daenerys plunged the spear into the giant's throat, finishing the last whitewalker.

Men healed and rested back in the safety of Castle Black as Jon made his way to Daenerys's chambers. Missandei let him in and he bowed to Daenerys. "I've been wanting to apologize to you, Daenerys. Thank you for helping my men during the war."

Daenerys looked down upon him and asked, "I stood behind you in your time of need; will you stand in my time of need? It is time true power returned to Westeros." Jon wholeheartedly accepted. She received the same reply from Stannis, and she smiled as they went off to make plans to storm King's Landing.


	7. King's Landing

The takeover of King's Landing was simple really. The Night's Watch had come down to the city on claims that more whitewalkers could storm this city. The Kingsguard and City Watch readily welcomed the aid of the Night's Watch. By day, these men pretended to listen to the King's Landing soldiers and followed their orders, but by night they plotted with their true leader, Jon.

Careful and meticulous plotting took place right up until the night of the attack. Jon and his men were going to attack all of the City Watch members on patrol and then find the barracks and destroy those too. In the meantime, Stannis's men would surround the entire city so nobody could escape. Daenerys's men would then kill those in the Red Keep and then arrest the small council and the monarchy.

As the leaders of the attack finished their discussions of the attack, Daenerys dismissed the members of the council save Jon.

She looked at him and said, "Jon, you pledged your love to me the night before our first battle. Does your love mean standing for me in both loss and victory?"

Jon nodded and replied, "Of course. You stood for me in my battles at any cost, even when I despised you."

Daenerys said in a quiet yet stern voice, "In this battle, I am entrusting you with my dragon. Do not spoil my trust."

Jon shook his head and said to her, "Of course not. These dragons are part of you as you are part of me."

While this discussion was going on, Jorah stood outside the tent so he could guard it. When he heard that Jon had pledged his love to her and how she was not angered by it, he became angry. He loved his queen longer than Jon had. He watched her grow from the frightened little thirteen year old to the powerful seventeen year old. He was closer to her than all of the men in Westeros. He was with her far before she married Drogo! Yet, she loved Jon.

Jon was subsequently dismissed from the tent. Jorah seized him as he walked out. It was time to give this little bastard lord a piece of his mind.

He grabbed Jon and hissed in his ear, "Do not EVER touch my queen or speak to her again. She is not yours to love."

Jon slipped from his grip and shouted, "Listen old man! Do not EVER speak to me that way again. She can love whoever she wants, and she has chosen me!" Jorah growled and drew his sword.

Hearing the altercation made Daenerys run out of the tent and shriek, "BOTH OF YOU STOP IT NOW!"

Ashamed, Jorah dropped his sword, genuflected, and said humbly, "Khaleesi, I am so sorry. I was trying to protect you in whatever way I can."

Daenerys looked down upon him and said sternly, "Your jealousy will get in my way. You will leave my presence for good, and Jon will take your place."

Sullenly, Jorah saddled his horse and galloped off into the night. His heart ached at the thought that his beloved Khaleesi did not want him in her sight any longer. He galloped about, and thought deeply. He became angry thinking that the stupid bastard lord should take his place. With a new focus, he made his way toward the Red Keep.

Back at the camp, everyone was in their proper places. The dragons were ready to go and all that had to be done was for the signal to be made. Jon turned to Daenerys and raised his eyebrow at her.

She whispered, "Valar Morghulis," and flew off on Drogon. She would come in and finish off the attack when troops moved into the Red Keep.

Jon made his men march about the city borders as if they were on whitewalker patrol. If one of the Night's Watch men chanced upon a City Watch man, the man would be meticulously killed. The Night's Watch man would walk past the City Watch man till he was behind him, and then knock him unconscious and cut his throat. From the corpse, the weapons and armor would be stolen and worn by the Night's Watch Man. Once every City Watch man on patrol was murdered, every Night's Watch man made his way towards the barracks.

At the barracks, Jon's men snuck in and brought wine as a means of comradeship. The wine was spiked with essence of nightshade. If the poison didn't kill the men, it at least made them unconscious. Once every City Watch man was dead or asleep, all of the impostors ran out.

Jon brought Viserion in and whispered, "Dracarys," and the barracks went up in flames. Since all of the City Watch men were now dead, nobody could stop the fire. After the embers died, the Night's Watch made its way to the underground tunnels leading into the Red Keep for the next part of the attack.

One third of Stannis's men were devoted to blocking off the walls surrounding King's landing. Another third were devoted to surrounding the area around the castle. The remaining men were reinforcements. Stannis was confident that this plan would indeed succeed.

He leaned over and whispered in Melisandre's ear, "R'hollor is pleased that we are doing this."

Melisandre smiled and replied, "Yes, of course."

Stannis said, "It is because he is happy that the one true king is taking over," as he rode off to await further command. Melisandre shook her head and followed him. Soon she would not have to listen to his pride.

Daenerys swooped over the Red Keep and the men rushed into the castle. What they did not expect was that the Kingsguard was waiting for them.

Stannis's men and Jon's men were dying left and right. They seemed to be led by a familiar face on horseback. Jon recognized him to be Jaime Lannister. Jaime galloped off into another room and Jon followed but hid in a dark corner.

In the next room, Jaime said to someone, "If it weren't for you my head would be sitting pretty on a spike."

A familiar voice responded, "Will this earn my pardon, Lord Jaime?" Jon recognized the voice as Jorah's.

He rushed at Jorah and cut down his horse. When Jorah fell, Jon sat on his chest and pinned him to the ground. Jaime came at Jon and swung his sword. Jon swung his and cut off Jaime's other hand.

Jon screamed, "I'VE CUT OFF YOUR OTHER FUCKING HAND, HOW ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME NOW?!" Jaime sat down and screamed as blood squirted from his other stump.

Jorah tried to reach for his own sword, but Jon buried his sword deep into his throat. Jorah gurgled blood and struggled, but soon, he lay silent.

Jon whispered, "Your angry cock almost cost us the mission," as he got up and he grabbed Jaime and dragged him outside.

With no real leader, the other men were able to finish off the Kingsguard. The King and Queen Regent and the rest of the court were dragged out for Daenerys to judge. Daenerys landed Drogon with the rising sun behind her.

Almost instantly, Daenerys decided, "Kill the handless man. He killed my father." Jon stabbed him in the spine and ripped up through the rest of it. While Jaime seized, Jon stomped him on the neck and broke it. Cersei screamed and stabbed herself with her own blade. She soon lay dead on the ground.

She pointed at Tommen and looked at Stannis. Stannis approached him and promptly removed his head.

She sorted through the rest of the court, deciding their fates. She stopped upon a gorgeous tall girl with red hair.

Daenerys decided to give the poor girl a chance and asked, "Child, what is your name?"

The girl replied in a shaky voice, "Sansa Stark, Your Grace."

Daenerys asked, "Why should I spare you?"

"I've been taken away from my home and tortured by the Usurper's children for years. My husband was wrongly taken away from me for killing the Usurper's son which he did not do, and I just want to return to him. The man known as Lord Baelish has been torturing me in ways you do not want to know, and everyone in my family is dead. Please, Your Grace, I just want to find my only bit of family."

"Very well. Your husband is in my camp if you want to join me."

"I want to."

Daenerys whispered something in Missandei's ear and she led Sansa back to the camp. She continued to sort through courtiers until an older man with dark hair and a rat's face approached her.

"Your name?"

"Petyr Baelish."

"You're the pervert who abused Sansa. Daario, see him killed." Daario removed Baelish's cock and stabbed his heart and placed him in the growing pile of bodies.

As the milling of people went on, Sansa made her way to her long-lost husband's tent. She wondered if Tyrion would still have her as his wife after what Petyr had done to her.

Tyrion was sorting papers as he noticed someone standing before him. Someone tall, red haired, and beautiful, to be exact. He eagerly rushed around his desk and kissed his wife's hand.

"My dear Sansa, I have missed you," whispered Tyrion.

"I thought of you every night, my lord husband," whispered Sansa.

They sat together and chatted. After a while, Tyrion noticed that she was very red. He wondered what would cause her to be like this. He gently asked her what was wrong.

"My darling Tyrion, I have come to love you in these years you have been gone, and now I feel I've done you wrong."

"Lady Sansa, whatever do you mean?"

"Lord Baelish took me before you could. I felt wrong, but he made me swear not to tell else he'd ruin me."

"That rat BASTARD! As long as I live, he will never come within a mile of you. In fact, I will kill him myself."

Sansa cried in his arms, and all Tyrion could do was stroke her hair and assure her that she did no wrong.

Daenerys sorted off the last man for killing, and she stood before the castle and smiled. The castle that her forefathers ruled in, the castle that she only ever heard of in stories, was finally hers for the taking.


	8. Trial

Daenerys smiled and ascended the steps to the entrance of the castle. Ser Barristan Selmy followed her, as well as Jon and the remaining members of her Small Council. She was breathless as she entered the palace that Viserys had sold her for.

The first thing she did when she got into the castle was breathe deeply. Her worst days were far behind her. No longer would she need to appeal to merchants to get what she wanted. She could finally breathe now that the Red Keep was hers. No townsfolk seemed to be protesting, so she must be doing something right. She wandered around and she finally happened upon some large doors.

"Your Grace, enter!" encouraged Ser Barristan. Gingerly, Daenerys shook her head.

"What if it isn't all I've fought to be?" she asked nervously.

Selmy snorted, "Then I'd eat my armor."

She breathed deeply, stood up straight, and opened the door. She gasped when she took in the sight of the large throne room before her. She was amazed that she could finally walk where her father, mother, and brothers walked. This was where she belonged, not stuck on horseback, deciding on whether or not a city was safe.

She took a closer look at the art on the wall. She frowned because she saw the flowers and the dragons shrouded by the lions. Those damn usurpers tried to hide her legacy. She felt that the room was missing something, and she pondered on it for a bit. She looked at the wall and realized what it was: the bones of dragons. She suddenly remembered Viserys' stories of long ago about how the usurpers had taken them when they killed her father.

At last, she gazed upon the Iron Throne, her throne. This was the throne her brother sold their mother's crown for. This was the throne that she was sold to Drogo for. This was the throne she burned cities and killed slavers for. This was the throne she suffered and starved for. Seventeen years' worth of work, and the throne was finally hers for the taking. She walked up the stairs leading to the throne, and gleefully sat down as the other men watched and knelt.

A gruff voice growled, "You thought you could just go up and steal my throne as easily as my brother did to your father? Think again, you horse's whore."

The voice seemed to come from behind the throne. Daenerys turned to see who it was. From the opposite side of where she turned, Stannis Baratheon grabbed her by the hair and cast her down the steps. Jon came running and helped her up.

Stannis sat where the Daenerys just was and announced, "Bar the doors." Men circled out from behind the throne and did just that.

Stannis said plainly, "You naïve thing, did you really think I was going to help your cause to help YOU win the throne? You are silly. I was going to reclaim what my brother claimed from bastards and lost to bastards."

Selmy drew his sword and approached the throne, shouting "DO NOT SPEAK POORLY OF MY QUEEN!"

Stannis laughed, "You are one to talk. You only serve her because the bastard boy king banished you from Westeros."

Daenerys at this point regained composure and stared Selmy down and demanded, "Is this true that you served the Usurper's son?"

Selmy looked around and said, "Yes, but he banished me because I let the Usurper die."

Daenerys looked at Stannis and snarled, "See? He is not a playable pawn in your argument against me. Now Selmy, let the Usurper's brother die."

Stannis stood and shouted, "ENOUGH! I WAS GOING TO BE FAIR BUT SINCE YOU WANT TO FIGHT DIRTY, YOU WILL DIE DIRTY! TRIAL BY COMBAT IT IS! SUNSET!"

Daenerys looked out at the sky nervously. It was already midday, so how would her champion be ready for battle? She hoped he knew what he was doing, and decided to appeal to the townspeople as she did in the days long past.

She walked amongst the sick and dying, the whores trying everything to earn money, the crying children, and the crippled folks. Her milky white skin set her apart from the tanned leathery skin of those around her.

An old lady tugged at her dress and asked, "Visenya?"

Daenerys smiled and replied with tears in her eyes, "I am her daughter Daenerys. I have come to take back her throne."

The old lady was speechless. She scurried into a broken down building and came back out with several other old people. They circled around her, whispering her name and her mother's. A younger man came to see the commotion and gasped when he saw Daenerys.

He shouted, "Breaker of Chains! People, this is who I've been talking about! Stormborn!"

Those who could walk circled around her, slowly chanting, "Stormborn! Stormborn! Stormborn!"

Daenerys raised a hand and shouted, "The brother of Robert the Usurper wants to take my throne. Will you let him?"

All of the people shouted, "NO!" With confidence, she walked back to her camp, her newfound horde of supporters following her.

The people in her camp were astonished by the mass of people she brought back. Unsullied soldiers armed those who could fight and permitted those who could not to seek shelter in their tents.

Selmy stepped over to Daenerys and muttered, "You have quite a way with the commoners. That is admirable in a queen."

Sternly, she said, "It is not the time for admiration. It is time to fight. Are you ready to do what it takes to help me keep my throne?"

Taken aback, Selmy replied, "Of course, My Queen." She nodded and walked off to Jon's tent. She felt that she may need some backup.

She entered without even announcing herself and said to Jon in a hasty voice, "I do not trust Selmy to win. Should something happen, you must do what it takes to help me keep the throne."

Jon stood up, walked over, took her hands in his, and replied, "My Queen, I will do everything possible if such an event arises."

Daenerys pulled away, saying "Good." She walked over to her dragons, as she felt she needed time with her beloved children.

Meanwhile, Stannis sat sharpening his sword in silence. Feeling cocky, he called for Melisandre.

She came in at once, asking, "What do you desire, my King?"

He looked at her and demanded, "Sing me a song that will give me a crown."

Melisandre rolled her eyes into her head and chanted in Valyrian. She lit a fire and sang passionately and finished, thanking R'hollor for lending his ear to her.

Stannis asked her, "What did that chant mean? I do not think I have heard it before."

She smiled slyly and responded, "It is an ancient chant asking R'hollor to bless your blade."

Stannis leapt at her, took her by the throat, and snarled, "Should you be lying, R'hollor will burn you first in the end times. I am the rightful king." He released her and she fell to the floor choking.

When she regained her breath, she got away. She knew he did not know better. The wolf would take the stag down, and the dragon would rise above, and all would bow to the victors of this final battle.

All too soon, it was close to sunset. It was agreed that it would take place in the Great Sept of Baelor. The citizens of King's Landing arrived at the Sept to watch this trial as it determined the fate of both the two people fighting, and the fate of the world.

Selmy geared up and sheathed his sword in the champion's tent. Daenerys and Jon were seated in the tent watching him.

Daenerys snarled between gritted teeth, "Selmy, you do not realize the utter importance of winning this battle."

Selmy replied absently, "My queen, I have handled the death of a Baratheon before, I can certainly do it again."

The gong rang, indicating that the tents must be opened and the champions must take their places. Two Unsullied soldiers opened the tent and Selmy meandered out to his corner.

Melisandre stood between them and shouted, "May the Lord of Light guide you to your destinies!" She bowed and ran off into a random corner of the arena.

The gong rang slowly three times, and the two men ran at each other.

Stannis ran at Ser Barristan Selmy with his sword, which Selmy dodged.

Selmy parried as Stannis attempted to thrust his sword into his belly.

Stannis swung his sword, yet only managed to bend it against Selmy's iron shield.

Selmy pinned Stannis to the ground with his shield, and pounded his face.

Stannis could only roll, so he did and slapped Selmy a few times.

Selmy knocked Stannis in the head with the butt of his sword.

Victoriously, Selmy stood as the others cheered, feeling that Stannis was unconscious. He bowed.

Whilst Selmy was distracted, Stannis opened his eyes, revealing that he was fully conscious. He picked up his sword and removed Selmy's head.

Daenerys shrieked as Stannis threw the head at her. He ordered his men to arrest her and throw her in the deepest dungeon, and she, her dragons, and all of her men who would not kneel to him would be executed the next day.

Melisandre saw that Stannis won. Her first instinct was to find Jon and then Bran. She yanked Jon out of the tent under the ruse that she was arresting him. She walked away with Jon under her knife until they were in Bran's tent.

She woke Bran and released Jon and then she stared into their eyes and said, "You must trust me. Daenerys will not die tomorrow, so long as you carry out your duties to R'hollor. The wolf will tear down the stag."


	9. Victory

Daenerys had been through many ordeals throughout her life. She had been through a lifetime of abuse, mistreatment from all powerful men, and several murder attempts. Never had she been imprisoned. She had lived in filth before when she was a small girl, but she never was bound in chains. If something bad happened, Viserys would bear the brunt of it.

She wondered what Viserys would do if the two of them were imprisoned right now. He would probably have slapped her because somehow it would be her fault that they ended up this way. Thinking like Viserys would not help her in this situation.

She thought about what Drogo would do instead. Drogo would do everything in his power to destroy the doors. He would scream at the bastards in charge and when he was freed he would slaughter everybody and fuck their wives. She giggled at the thought of how passionate Drogo was in his devotion to her. He'd rip this castle apart if he had to, to keep the Moon of his Life safe.

She removed herself from this stream of thoughts. Memories would not open the door, memories would cloud her mind from formulating a plan. She was the blood of the dragon. She knew she would not die tomorrow. She just did not know how she would get out.

After speaking to Jon and Bran, Melisandre left to go speak to Stannis. She had the perfect plan to kill Stannis and get Daenerys on the throne.

Melisandre arrived in Stannis's chambers to speak with him. Stannis was wide awake and sharpening the sword in which he would kill the last Targaryen.

"Can't you see I'm busy starting a new era?" snapped Stannis upon realizing Melisandre's presence.

Melisandre replied, "Can't you see I'm here to help you start it?"

Stannis put the sword down and asked, "How do you mean?"

Melisandre smiled, "I've been acting as Daenerys's advisor all this time. If you let me dispatch her, it will be as the Lord of Light commands it."

Stannis argued, "It is no longer your command to tell me what to do. I am the king and I will kill who I please, when I please."

Melisandre purred, "It is a sure shame that you no longer want to listen to his word from a pure priestess. Your mind clouds his word."

Stannis replied, "I do not need listen to you."

Melisandre calmly responded, "Think of the people. The poor residents of this city will revolt if she is publicly murdered. If I kill her in her cell, one can write it off as natural causes."

Stannis conceded and handed her the sword and sent her on her way. Melisandre smiled and made way to Daenerys' cell.

Daenerys heard a knock on the door and called out resiliently, "I suppose I have no choice but to allow you to enter."

Melisandre entered the room and asked, "My Princess that was promised, are you alright?" Daenerys scowled and turned away.

Melisandre approached her and smoothed her hair as she calmly admitted, "Daenerys, I did not foresee this."

Daenerys growled, "You said I would live and become queen. You lied to me. I have to figure out a way in which to survive now thanks to you."

Melisandre took her hands and said, "No, child. That's where you are wrong. I've come to take you away from here. We're going to burn Stannis. R'hollor commands it." She smiled and revealed a key and freed Daenerys. She made Daenerys put her robe back on so as to hide her face.

As they ran, Daenerys panted, "Where are we going?"

Melisandre responded, "To your dragons, of course." Daenerys ran faster as she was desperate to see her children.

Upon arriving at the hideout, both women gasped. The three dragons were gone, the chains that held them down broken.

Daenerys screamed, "WHERE ARE MY DRAGONS?!"

Melisandre squinted for a moment, then shouted, "STANNIS TOOK THEM AND THEY TOOK THE BOYS! FOLLOW ME!" Dawn was already fast approaching and time was short.

While Jon and Bran were awaiting the command of Melisandre, they were spotted by some of Stannis's men. Bran looked over at Jon with panic in his eyes.

Jon tried to think of something, but the guards came in and shouted, "HALT! YOU, PRETTY BOY, YOUR SQUIRE TOLD US OF YOUR SECRET MEETINGS WITH MELISANDRE AND WE ARE HERE TO STOP IT!" The guards then proceeded to arrest them and bring them before Stannis as part of the executions that would take place after before the coronation.

When Daenerys and Melisandre approached the sept at the first sight of dawn, they saw that the three dragons and Jon and Bran were tied up and that Stannis was outside waiting to be crowned.

Jon panicked when he saw Daenerys go up to Stannis. He reached behind himself with his foot and kicked the soldier holding him down hard in the stones. The guard dropped to the ground in pain. The man holding Bran tried to grab a hold of Jon, but he too met the same fate as his comrade.

Meanwhile, Daenerys ran to Stannis, dropped to her knees, and pleaded, "Whatever you do, do not kill my dragons!"

Stannis looked down upon her and snapped, "You're supposed to be dead."

Daenerys looked him in the eye and begged, "I ran because I could not die without knowing my dragons would be alright!"

Stannis pulled out his good sword and smiled, "Alright, I will keep them alive. Is there anything I should know in terms of training?"

Daenerys wept, "One word, and only one word gets them to do anything."

Stannis paused and asked, "What word?"

She answered in a shaky voice, "Dracarys."

Stannis put his sword away and announced, "I have thought of a better way to kill you." He ordered his men to unbind the dragons.

When he heard Stannis say this, Jon ran off and slipped behind Stannis. He knew what Stannis was about to do, and he was going to make him pay.

Stannis looked upon the three dragons and shouted, "DRACARYS!" The dragons shrieked out a hot flame, and at the same time, Jon kicked Stannis straight into the flame.

Jon screamed, "DRACARYS!" once more to make the flames stronger.

Daenerys stood there unburnt while Stannis burned. The once-mighty Stannis Baratheon screamed as the intense heat of the flames melted his flesh. He soon succumbed while Daenerys looked upon him pitifully.

Jon ran into the flames realizing that his love was still in the fire and screamed, "DAENERYS!" but upon entering the flames, he realized he did not burn. Daenerys saw that Jon had this ability and the two of them joined hands.

When the flames died down, everybody in close proximity stopped and bowed to Jon and Daenerys. Davos, too had perished in the flames, but still in the remains of his hands lay the crown. Daenerys went to go place the crown on her head.

A small and shaky voice protested, "That's a crown, but not the right crown!"

A small old woman hobbled over to Daenerys and held out a gorgeous crown with intricate designs of dragons. The dragons carved into the crown breathed flames of ruby.

The old woman explained, "Pretty girl, your brother sold me your mother's crown for some bread when you were small. It was all you had. I sell you this crown for the price of peace in this land."

Daenerys smiled, "I accept your price." Jon moved to take the crown but Daenerys stopped him.

She stated, "I want this woman to crown me. She is, in fact, the one who brought back my real crown."

Jon nodded, and let the old woman gently rest the crown upon Daenerys's head. When the deed was done, the entire city cheered for the Silver Queen, the Breaker of Chains, and now the Savior of the Destitute.

She stood before the throng of cheering people and smiled. Finally, she would be adored, not disrespected or feared.

She shouted, "People of King's Landing, people of Westeros, people beyond the Wall, people of Dorne, even people across the Narrow Sea: I have a message for all of you. Under my rule you will not know poverty!"

People lovingly cheered, "It is the dragon born again! Princess that was promised! Daenerys! Daenerys! Daenerys!"

When the cheering died down, she again shouted: "All those who tried to destroy my fathers are dead! I remain strong, like the hide of a dragon!"

The people once again rejoiced, and her dragons shrieked in unison with them. Daenerys felt renewed in the joy of the people. HER people. She raised a hand and all fell silent.

She stated plainly, "I cannot promise perfection, but I can promise justice. The one true answer injustice is justice. Justice will rain down upon those who try to disrupt this peace like fire did upon the Usurper's brother."

The people cheered again and one man held the queen high up in the air and another held up Jon. The two joined hands and the citizens screamed even louder.

Stannis's armies bowed to her, and her first command to them was to free all of the prisoners in her camp and to welcome them back to the city.


	10. Love

It took some time to rebuild the city from the ruins of the battles that took people. People rejoiced though, as it meant it was the beginning of a new era. At first, people were worried that Daenerys would end up mad like her father, but she remained level-headed and just.

She actually brought justice to Westeros, making it so those in power could not harm those below her. If a man were to hurt his wife or his children, he would be taken to a place where he would be hurt in the same way.

She made Westeros a better place for women by allowing them to hold positions of power. If there was only a daughter in a family, she did not have to marry to keep her power. With this, she also outlawed all arranged and forced marriages.

Daenerys also made things easier on the poor. She made her accountants in the Iron Bank calculate new tax percentages so poor people could pay less taxes, and she enforced the rich people to pay taxes.

All of the major families came to bend their knees to her. The first family that came were the Tyrells.

"Your Grace, it is quite a refreshing scene to see a woman have all the power," smiled Lady Olenna Tyrell as she knelt with the assistance of her son, Lord Mace.

Daenerys responded, "My Lady, I hope I do not disappoint you in my rule."

Lady Olenna smirked, "You will not disappoint me, because you will rule better than all the men before you." She then rose, handed the signed oath of fealty to her, and left.

That evening, after a long day of accepting fealties and overseeing trials, she decided to tour her castle. Her walk brought her to an ancient library.

In this old place, she noticed a musty old book with a three-headed dragon on the spine. She pulled it off the shelf, along with some books with other family sigils on them. She figured it was time to look at the history of the people who ruled the other lands of Westeros.

She was presently reading about the current generation of the Stark family. She was reading about the late Lyanna Stark and got to the part about how she died.

The passage read, "She died on her bed of blood, her brother Eddard beside her."

Daenerys asked herself, "Bed of blood? There are no children named to her."

She kept reading until she got to the section on Stark bastards. She noticed that Jon Snow was among the most recent bastards, although it stated that he was Eddard's. She now knew WHY Jon was the Bastard Lord.

Thinking nothing else on the matter, she decided to finish her reading by reading about her family's history. Sure, she heard stories from Viserys about her royal line her whole life, but she also knew that Viserys stretched the truth a lot. She wanted to see how true the stories he told her were.

He was right about a lot of things in ancient history, but she realized that nobody else in Westeros viewed their father as greatly as Viserys did. She read about his brutal rule and finally understood why people did not trust her as queen at first.

Daenerys wanted to see what was written about her and her two brothers. She read about how Viserys was the Beggar King, and how he ran away with his sister and mother. She knew that he was mad like their father and was glad that others saw it that way.

She continued on to read about what Westeros knew about her. She read about her marriage to Drogo, his death, and the rumor about the dragons. She smiled, knowing that this was no longer just a rumor because that was the Lannisters' downfall. She decided it was time to change history, and with a nearby quill and ink, she drew a crown next to her name.

She almost closed the book when she realized that she did not read anything about Rhaegar yet. She knew how he died, but she wanted to know who he really was. She smiled when she saw that he was regarded as wise and powerful. Her smile faded when she saw that he left his wife Elia Martell for a northern woman.

She then thought, "A northern woman?!"

She opened the Stark book again to the page where Lyanna was written. She read over the line about how Lyanna died in childbirth. She put the information together and realized that Jon was her half-nephew.

Daenerys retired to her chambers after putting the books away. She lay awake in bed thinking about all of this new knowledge. She had SEX with her nephew. Sure, she was the product of incest, but she still felt it to be wrong. Perhaps it was due to the fact it was not Drogo she had given herself to. She cleared her mind and realized that Jon could be the one to keep her line pure, like her forefathers did.

The next morning after a restless sleep, she was summoned for an important small council. Jon Snow was the one who called the meeting as her Hand. She found this odd, but she got up anyway.

She arrived and all of the men at the table rose and bowed to her. She sat at her spot at the end of the table and permitted them to sit down.

She looked at Jon and asked, "Why have I been summoned from my chambers, my lord Hand?"

Jon answered quickly, "We know you've been queen for only a few weeks, but we, as your small council, have decided that you need to find a way to provide heirs for the throne. We're not asking you to marry to keep the throne, this marriage is just so you can have princes and princesses rule after you."

Oberyn added cautiously, "My sister married a Targaryen, so I could. My paramour would not mind."

Daario smiled seductively and suggested, "My Queen, I pledged my men to you all of those years ago. That includes me. I would make you a happy woman if you would just say the words."

Daenerys responded sharply to both proposals, "What if I want to keep my line pure just like my father did?"

Jon looked around the room blankly and responded, "I'm not sure how to respond to that."

Daenerys smiled, "Of course you don't. What if I knew that you are of the dragon's blood?"

Jon gave her a puzzled stare in response. His face melted after a few seconds and came to an epiphany.

"Right! I could marry you!" shouted Jon.

Daenerys rolled her eyes and responded, "Yes, that's what I was getting at."

Everybody agreed to this motion, and the match was made.

The wedding was held in secret as she did not want to spend the time or the money to have a full state wedding. It was a simple joining of hands in front of the eternal candle, the eye of R'hollor. Jon did receive a King's crown; however, everybody realized that Daenerys was the real power behind the throne.


	11. Heir

One question that King Jon and Queen Daenerys would often receive when the other high lords and ladies came to visit was whether or not they would be able to produce heirs for the kingdom.

One day, Lord and Lady Tarly came to visit the castle, planning to stay for the fortnight. There would be a grand feast to honor the arrival of the esteemed guests.

The guests sat among the royal couple at the high table in the great hall. The Tarly vassals drank copious amounts of wine and danced among the men of the Night's Watch who stayed with Jon.

Amongst the din of the men, Lord Tarly asked Jon, "So, Your Grace, when will we be having some little ones to take the throne?"

Jon filled Lord Tarly's cup of wine and hastily replied, "We're trying, my Lord."

Tarly raised his glass to that and downed the wine in one greedy swallow. Jon spent the rest of the feast avoiding questions about children by filling people's cups of wine. He would have to speak to Daenerys about this as he had had enough of the harassment.

That night, as the two were preparing for bed, Jon asked Daenerys, "Daenerys, why do they always ask us that question?"

Daenerys, looking away from Jon, replied, "Because we have not produced an heir. Nobody will stop lest you fill my belly with your seed."

Jon ran his hands through his hair and complained, "We've tried so many different times in so many different positions! Why aren't we getting any progress?"

Daenerys wept uncontrollably and Jon asked, "What is it?"

Daenerys shook her head and replied, "When I tried to save my husband all these years ago, the witch who helped me took my son, and thus my fertility in return for my husband's life."

Jon pounded his fist against the wall and shouted, "SO YOU BOTHER TO TELL ME ABOUT THIS AFTER WE MARRY?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THE POINT?!"

Daenerys wept and replied, "Because I love you! Perhaps I was wrong for doing so!" She gathered her skirts and ran from the room.

She sat amongst her dragons and wept. She knew she should have told him before marrying him, but she didn't. She was so caught up in everything that something as trivial as fertility was the last thing on her mind.

She heard a soft voice purr, "Princess that was promised, pray tell what has happened."

Daenerys looked up and saw Melisandre. She regretted letting anybody see her cry, much less her dearest friend.

She answered, "My husband wants to leave me, I'm sure of it."

Melisandre asked, "Why?"

Daenerys replied, "My womb's blood mage curse has left me infertile. We cannot rule without someone to inherit our throne."

Melisandre laughed, "This is why R'hollor led you to me. I can fix it."

Daenerys looked up and asked, "You can?"

Melisandre extended her hand and commanded, "Come with me."

The two ran through the halls of the dungeons to a place Melisandre called home. It was a dim dungeon lit by torches. On one side of the room was a tiny mattress, on the other was an ancient trunk. In the center lay a makeshift pit.

Melisandre threw one of the torches into the pit, and into the fire she threw different oils and spices. She shouted an ancient incantation to R'hollor made especially for women.

One last bit of oil and the fire hit the ceiling, and Melisandre commanded, "Go in."

Gingerly, Daenerys stepped into the fire, and Melisandre shouted the incantation again calling to R'hollor for his help. She carved the ancient symbol for woman around the fire and called out to him again.

Daenerys closed her eyes and let R'hollor heal her body. She whispered the words in the flames as Melisandre shouted them. She swore she could feel her womb being sewn back together by a thread of flame.

The moon came in through a window and its light joined the flames. Daenerys felt something between her legs as the fire died down as Melisandre started killing the flames. She felt what the substance was. It was blood.

Melisandre cheered, yelling, "It is your moon blood, my Queen! You are healed because R'hollor wanted it."

Daenerys wept with joy. Melisandre instructed her to go back to her chambers and lay with her husband for the week, and soon a child would catch in her womb.

Daenerys rushed upstairs to their bed chamber. Unfortunately, Jon was gone when she arrived. A folded note lay upon his pillow in the center of his crown.

It read: "I am beyond belief that you lied to me about your ability to bear children. I've returned to the Wall with my men, and I do not see myself returning."

Daenerys threw the note on the floor and howled in agony. She fixed the problem! She could bear children for him now! It was too late now, for he was gone.

She sat in his chair thinking about how to find him. The screams of one of her dragons distracted her from her thoughts, until she realized that her dragons were the solution.

She practically sprinted into their chamber and released Drogon from his chain. She snuck him outside and climbed on top of him and flew north. Jon couldn't be too far from King's landing so she still had time.

She looked down on the ground until she spotted his horse. She made Drogon land in front of him as a means of stalling him.

"JON! WE CAN FIX THIS!" pleaded Daenerys.

"Get your dragon out of my way," ordered Jon.

"MELISANDRE BROKE MY CURSE! WE CAN HAVE CHILDREN!" shouted Daenerys.

"YOU LIED TO ME DAENERYS!" growled Jon as he attempted to ride around the dragon.

Feeling as though there was nothing else she could do, she whispered, "Dracarys," causing Drogon to spit fire upon Jon and his horse. The horse burned away and died, but Jon remained.

"YOU LIED AND YOU KILLED MY FUCKING HORSE!" screamed Jon.

"A HORSE CAN BE REPLACED EASIER THAN A MARRIAGE CAN!" pleaded Daenerys.

"A HORSE DOESN'T LIE!" insisted Jon.

Daenerys grabbed Jon's face and begged, "I swear to all gods that I am deeply sorry for lying. I had forgotten about the curse, but it is fixed. I have had my moon's blood for the first time in a few years. I can now have children."

Jon nodded and held her in his strong arms. They hopped back onto Drogon and made a beeline to the Red Keep.

From then on, it was as if the flames had caught onto the marriage. Every night, the halls would echo with the ecstatic cries of the couple as they tried to make a child. Each night would end with them confirming to each other that they belonged to each other, and then falling asleep contentedly.

A few weeks after the argument, Daenerys woke up feeling dizzy. Missandei was about to clear her chamber pot when Daenerys ordered that she hand it over. She promptly vomited water into it.

Concerned, Missandei fetched cool mint water from the herbalist in the castle. She grabbed about a jug full of the liquid.

As Missandei walked back up to the bedchamber of the queen, Grey Worm caught up to her.

He whispered to her, "Why do you bring this to Daenerys Stormborn?" gesturing at the jug.

Missandei looked around and whispered in Valyrian, "I believe she is having morning sickness, meaning she is with child."

Shocked, Grey Worm replied, "Should I bring the Red Woman?"

Missandei nodded and continued on her way. She hurried along to Daenerys' bedchamber so it did not seem like she was gone a suspiciously long time.

"Your Grace, I have your water." She poured it into a glass, and handed it to Daenerys. She swallowed it in an instant and lay back down. Missandei fetched rags soaked in cold water and returned to the chamber to put them on her forehead.

"My Queen?" called Missandei as she entered the room. She found Daenerys leaning out of her bed vomiting so much that the chamber pot was overflowing. She got over to her, made her drink more water, and put the cool rags on her forehead.

Missandei cleaned up the mess and ordered a new chamber pot as Daenerys slept. After a while, Grey Worm approached the chamber, bringing Melisandre with him.

Missandei gently shook Daenerys until she woke up, gently calling, "Your Grace, Melisandre wants to visit you."

Daenerys woke up and Melisandre felt her forehead and felt her stomach. She looked into her eyes until she realized something and smiled.

"Your Grace, it has worked. You are with child!" exclaimed Melisandre. Daenerys smiled and silently thanked R'hollor. She ordered that someone find Jon and bring him to her.

A while later, Jon entered their bedchamber asking, "My Queen, are you alright?"

Daenerys took his hands and exclaimed, "Jon, I am with child!"

Jon smiled and ran from the chamber shouting, "We have an heir! We have an heir!" as Daenerys fell back asleep smiling.


	12. Eyme

An odd coincidence occurred when Daenerys announced to her people she was pregnant. Researchers declared that on the day the child would be born, summer would officially begin. People took this as an omen of peacetime.

Many preparations for the child and for summer took place immediately following the news of Daenerys's pregnancy. The ladies of her court bestowed gifts and childbearing advice upon her, as were the old Westerosi traditions.

From all over Westeros, Daenerys received letters of congratulations; however, she received equal amounts asking her to announce the gender of her baby so marriage matches could be made.

Daenerys accepted the congratulations, and always rejected the letters asking for matches. She always replied that it was too early to think about matters that do not even concern them.

One warm day, while she sat outside in the sunshine, Daenerys put a hand on her belly and smiled. Missandei was on her way to find a good midwife for her monthly examination. She was about 5 moons pregnant at this point, and every day she grew to love the child more and more.

Missandei came into Daenerys's chambers and announced, "Your Grace, I have found you a suitable midwife."

"Bring her in," commanded Daenerys.

Missandei entered the chambers with a rather plain-looking girl, probably no older than fourteen. Her straight brown hair hung from her head down to the middle of her back. Her face was thin and pale, accentuating her large blue eyes. She was thin and tall, and she stood up straight. Her hands were folded at her waist, her long and bony fingers catching Daenerys's eye.

Daenerys asked, "What is your name, child?"

The girl answered in a small voice, "I am Eyme Locke, youngest daughter of Lord Turin Locke."

Daenerys prompted, "Where do you come from, Eyme?"

Eyme replied, "My father owns a small plot of land in Highgarden. His men serve under Lord Mace Tyrell."

Daenerys smiled, "Dear Eyme, how skilled are you in the art of women?"

Eyme flushed crimson and answered, "I was trained by the order of septas in Highgarden. They are the most skilled in Westeros."

Daenerys said, "Then I will accept your services."

Eyme nodded and set to work. She checked for the baby's heartbeat first, and then confirmed that the baby was still alive.

"Your Grace, have you bled in your pregnancy?" asked Eyme

"No," responded Daenerys.

Eyme requested a bit of chilled water for the next part of the test. Missandei nodded and scurried off to go find some.

Daenerys took this time to talk to the poor girl caring for her.

She asked, "What made you want to become a midwife, child? You are a child of a lord."

Eyme looked down at the floor and said softly, "I had no choice. All of my older and prettier sisters received offers of marriage, and my father gave my eldest sister the land."

Daenerys asked, "What if you were to get a good house in Pentos?"

Eyme shook her head and answered, "That is impossible, my queen."

Daenerys smiled, "Child, as queen, I will GIVE you a house. I will pay for you so you will have a nice house with guards and ladies in waiting. You will receive many offers of marriage with your new status."

Eyme answered, "Is it true, my queen?"

Daenerys responded, "Stay as my midwife until my child is born and it will be yours. Will you accept my offer?"

Eyme lit up and nodded eagerly.

Just then Missandei entered the room with a bowl of cold water, and she set it down beside where Eyme sat.

Eyme placed her hand in the water, and placed it on one side of Daenerys's stomach. The baby inside felt the cold and kicked in response.

Eyme smiled, "The child is healthy and strong, my queen."

She then asked, "I have one last test: the sex of your child. Would you like to know?"

Daenerys shook her head and answered, "I would like to wait until it is born. You may take your leave if you choose."

Eyme then curtsied and withdrew from the room.

Daenerys got up from her bed with help from Missandei. She decided to read her family's history and customs to her baby, so it knew who it was. With that, she strolled to the grand library behind the throne room.

She read about the importance of dragons to her family, noting a particular passage.

It read, "The dragon's kiss used to tell who the next Targaryen dragon was. The father would find a dragon first. This dragon would smell the belly of the mother, and if it blew flames onto the belly of the mother, the mother was carrying the dragon of the family. The flames would not kill the child as fire cannot kill the dragon. If she was not carrying the dragon, the dragon would bow its head and back away from the belly."

Daenerys got an idea, and she made her way to the chamber where her dragons were. She felt like she hadn't seen them since the news of her pregnancy, so this was definitely important.

She entered the room, and untied her three dragons. She fed them chops of meat stored in a small corner of the chamber. She kissed each one as she genuinely missed her children.

When they were done, she presented her belly to her dragons. Rhaegal and Viserion bowed their heads and backed away as Drogon went to smell her belly.

Drogon looked deep into her eyes and lowered his nostrils to her exposed stomach. He smiled at her and licked her belly with a tongue of fire. Anxiously, she felt between her legs after her he was done. She was dry, meaning that her child was still there. She was the mother of dragons indeed.

While Daenerys sat with her dragons, a young steward watched all of these events transpire from the window of the chamber. He ran for the throne room to find Jon.

He knelt in front of him and announced, "Your Highness, I watched the queen set herself on fire. She's in with her dragons! I worry for your heir."

Jon responded, "She WHAT?!" and sprinted like his life depended on it to the dragon's keep.

Just then, Jon barged into the chamber. Daenerys turned around, her gown on fire, although she seemed unfazed by this.

"Daenerys! Someone saw you setting yourself on fire!" shouted Jon.

"Jon, I am fine. Do your not remember when Drogon spit fire on me when we took over?" replied Daenerys.

"Yeah, but what about our baby?" asked Jon.

Daenerys responded, "I just had it tested. The baby can withstand fire."

Jon walked up to her and kissed his wife's stomach and then his wife's lips. They embraced lovingly and shared the joy of having this child.

Jon said, "No matter what happens to us three, my first priority is you and our child."

The three dragons screeched in unison, causing Daenerys to respond, "Make that CHILDREN," and then started laughing.


	13. Frey

Daenerys was at this point ready to have her child. She could not get up, wash, dress, or walk without assistance. No matter the hindrance, she always made it to the throne room for audiences with her people. All was well in the Red Keep.

One day, the royal couple hosted the Frey family. Jon spotted their flags as their camp was coming in and looked for Daenerys.

He whispered in her ear, "Daenerys, this man had my brother and his PREGNANT wife killed. Why did you ask him to come here?"

Daenerys responded flatly, "All men will bow to me, even my enemies."

A few hours later, Lord Walder Frey and his daughter entered the throne room.

"My Queen, My Queen, it is an honor. This is my daughter Shirei." said the terrible old man as Shirei curtsied.

Daenerys frowned slightly and responded, "The pleasure is truly mine, my lord."

Walder smirked and stated, "I wish to discuss… things with your husband. Perhaps you and Shirei can have some tea while we discuss." He gestured toward the box that Shirei was holding

Daenerys frowned, "May I ask what these things are?"

Walder dismissed her question. Daenerys knew better than to start a fight with this dangerous man right now. She took Shirei to the veranda to have the tea.

Shirei gave the box to Missandei and asked her to brew it. Missandei took the box, bowed, and went off to the kitchen.

Missandei opened the box and pulled out the leaves. She saw that they were regular tea leaves, but she thought they smelled a bit funny. She dismissed as the smells of the road and she brewed it.

As Missandei was brewing the tea, Daenerys decided to ask the young girl a few questions.

She tried something simple like, "Is your father a good man?"

Shirei nodded fiercely.

Daenerys wanted to coax an answer out of her, so she asked, "Does he keep things running well in your land?"

Shirei answered hastily, "Nobody does a thing without his permission."

Daenerys suspected that something was up with the young child next to her. Usually, little girls have trouble NOT talking about things.

Missandei then walked to the table where Daenerys and Shirei sat. She smelled that odd smell again. She sniffed the pot again and realized the source: a heavy dose of nightshade.

She looked Daenerys in the eyes and dropped the pot on the floor and smashed it. Shirei took one look at Missandei and sprinted from the room.

The little girl was stopped as Jon walked in with a knife to Walder's throat.

Jon shouted "He's trying to kill us!"

Missandei said in a panic, "The girl tried to serve the queen poison tea!"

Jon slit Walder's throat and shouted, "You are not doing what you did to my brother!"

Amidst the gurgling of his own blood, Walder said weakly, "I guess it is the Targaryens who send their regards this time," and he died.

The three of them turned and looked to Shirei. Jon had her thrown in the kitchens as a scullery maid.

The next order of business was to send off a raven to the Twins to the eldest son of Walder.

When all was said and done, Daenerys embraced Jon and wept, "Why does everyone fear a pregnant woman?"

Jon whispered soothingly, "It is because the child can be the one to take their power."

Extra watch was then ordered on the Red Keep to prevent unwanted visitors, and all gifts bestowed upon the royal couple were to be inspected to prevent any secret assassination attempts.

That night when all was peaceful, she lay with Jon as Missandei blew out the candles by their bed. Daenerys smiled and looked into Jon's eyes and took his hand.

Jon asked, "What makes you so happy, My Queen? I want to know."

Daenerys smiled, "I know that this child is going to make a brighter future for our line. Our child will learn not only to sit a horse, but also to sit a dragon."

Jon responded, "Of course it will, my darling." He then rolled over, but Daenerys grabbed his shoulder.

She asked, "What gender do you think it will be?"

Jon muttered, "If it is anything like you, it won't matter what's between its legs." He rolled over and fell asleep. She sighed, smiled, and went to sleep happy.

The next thing she knew, she was in her grass clothes and wandering about her old camp. Judging by the area around the camp, she was able to tell that it was close to Vaes Dothrak. It was like old times, and she could not be happier.

She walked about until she found the tent that was but a few fond memories. She smiled, and entered the tent.

On the bed sat her first love, Khal Drogo. He looked up from the spear he was sharpening and smiled. He got up and ran to her, taking her in his huge muscular arms.

He looked down upon her swollen pregnant belly and kissed it. His expression saddened though, as he looked in her eyes.

"This is the Young Wolf's?" he asked.

Daenerys nodded in response.

He kissed her belly again and said, "Is good man, Little Moon."

Daenerys asked, "You're not angry, My Sun and Stars?"

He took her chin and looked into her eyes and responded, "Great Stallion send him to you from me. He take care of you since I can't."

She smiled at him.

His expression darkened as he warned, "I will be waiting for you here, Little Moon. He will have to realize you are mine first."

Daenerys laughed and embraced him, inhaling that sweet scent from her memories and hearing his heart beat like old time.

They ate horse meat and Daenerys told Drogo of her conquests. He smiled at the sound of his Little Moon's sweet voice.

He laughed, "You take the world like a stallion takes a mare? YOU, the Little Moon?"

Daenerys laughed and punched Drogo lovingly in the chest at his jest. She then continued with her stories and explained how she became queen.

Sooner or later, it became nightfall. The full moon lit the sky, caressing even the darkest corners of the world with its light.

Drogo took her hand and led her out of the tent and said, "Your child will be blessed in the Womb of the World."

They made their way to the nearby lake. Daenerys closed her eyes and remembered when she did this for poor late Rhaego. She knew that R'hollor was on her side this time and she slowly removed her dress. Drogo smiled at the sight of a heavily pregnant and naked Daenerys.

She approached him, and they kissed passionately. He held her close and then led her to the edge of the lake.

He let go and she slowly stepped in. She was hesitant as the water was cold like the days at the Wall. She got up to her knees and shivered. She kept going and got to her navel. She turned to look at Drogo, but she realized she was looking into Jon's eyes.

Jon shook her and shouted "Daenerys! Our child!"

She reached between your legs and gasped. Her water broke.


	14. Birth

Upon noticing that their bed was wet, Jon immediately called for Missandei. It always seemed like Missandei knew just what to do.

Missandei examined the bed and determined that it was womb water. Jon gave her a blank stare as he did not know what that meant.

Missandei told him expressionlessly, "Your Grace, that means that your wife is about to deliver your child. You wake her up while I go find Eyme."

It took a few seconds, but Jon soon realized what that meant and his eyes went wide. Almost automatically, he rushed to where his beautiful wife lay.

Jon shook her and gently called, "Daenerys, my love. The baby is on its way. You must wake up."

Daenerys moaned slightly and rolled over. Jon decided to try again.

He shook her a little harder and said loudly, "Your womb water is on our bed. The baby is coming!"

Daenerys slowly roused and looked outside. She noticed that it was still very dark out; she usually woke up a little bit after dawn.

She asked sleepily, "Why did you get me up? Are we at war?"

Jon answered, "No, my queen. Our little prince or princess is on the way. Your womb water leaked out so Missandei is looking for Eyme so we can deliver the child."

Daenerys demanded that Jon go find some stewards to block the windows. The last thing she wanted were any unwelcome interruptions in her childbirth.

If the citizens knew she was in labor whether her screams or the baby's, surely someone would want to attack them. Nobody would stop her from being with her baby.

When Jon returned with the stewards, she demanded that extra men watch the Red Keep, and that he and Grey Worm stand watch outside their chamber. This request puzzled him, but when he saw the look in his wife's eyes, he solemnly nodded and ran off to make his orders.

Missandei returned with swaddling clothes, a tub of water, and most importantly, Eyme. Missandei set everything up as Eyme attended to the queen.

"Your water broke not long ago, yes?" asked Eyme.

"Jon sent for you as soon as it did," replied Daenerys.

Eyme gently lifted Daenerys's sleeping silks so she could examine her intimately to tell when the baby would arrive.

"This is your first delivery, correct?" asked Eyme.

Daenerys sadly shook her head. Eyme saw the look in her eyes and she knew what her sadness meant.

Eyme continued, "Right. Well, this time, delivery should be a lot sooner. For now, lay back and relax. If you feel that the baby is pressing more and more often, please let me know."

Daenerys nodded her head and shifted so she could rest a bit. Eyme found a nearby chair and nodded off.

Outside, Jon and Grey Worm sat outside the door to keep Daenerys safe. At this hour, neither man expected anybody to try to break in. To pass the time, Jon decided to start a conversation with Grey Worm.

He asked, "Grey Worm, have you ever thought about having a family of your own?"

Grey Worm gave Jon a dirty look and responded, "Unsullied training has killed that dream. It does not stop the thought, I suppose."

Jon encouraged him, "If you were not cut, would you have started a family?"

Grey Worm was quiet for a while, but he finally responded, "Yes, the thought of my own wife and children is pleasant, but if I had not been cut, I would have not been trained to serve Daenerys Stormborn and all in her company."

Jon sat silently, as he felt that this conversation was not at all comfortable for Grey Worm.

Back in the chambers, Missandei was smoothing Daenerys's hair in an effort to calm her down as the contractions were starting to be painful.

In an effort to distract herself, Daenerys asked Missandei, "Would you ever want a family?"

Missandei looked down at her gravely and said, "Yes, but the one whom I wish I could start a family with cannot provide children."

Daenerys knew who she was talking about and she smiled slightly and looked up at Missandei again. Missandei looked away and smiled a bit too.

Daenerys asked, "If you could have a little girl, what would you name her?"

Missandei sat and thought for a moment, finally replying, "Lenila, for my sister."

Daenerys responded, "I never knew you had a sister."

Missandei said quietly, "She was my older sister. Our mother sold her to the pleasure house when she was twelve, because we needed money and they kept demanding younger girls."

Daenerys smiled sadly and put a hand on Missandei's and said, "What they did to your sister is what my world is going to be rid of soon."

Missandei continued, "I would visit her every month in secret. It seemed that all of the grey-haired men enjoyed her services. I would look in the window as she was taking her leave and I would see her in a short dress as the old men stared at her like vultures at a corpse. It made me sick."

Daenerys stared at her in shock, and replied, "We will find your sister, and we will save her from that brothel."

This conversation was interrupted by constant contractions. Missandei immediately rushed to fetch Eyme. Eyme put rags under Daenerys and had swaddling clothes ready for the baby. She had the knife for the cord ready as well.

Daenerys screamed and pushed with each contraction. Soon enough, the baby's head was crowning. Eyme reported this to Daenerys.

Another contraction came, and Daenerys pushed again. The young princess came into the world, and Eyme cut the cord and washed her off in the tub. The baby squealed loudly as it met the water.

"Your grace! It is a princess!" shouted Eyme.

Jon heard this through the door and he barged in. He watched as Eyme washed his child off and he was overwhelmed with joyful tears.

He rushed over to Daenerys's side and said, "It's our little girl, Daenerys! Our princess!"

Daenerys slapped him upside the head and said, "I know we have a baby, Jon. I just almost died pushing it out."

Jon laughed heartily as Eyme handed the baby off to Daenerys so she could hear her mother's heartbeat.

Eyme eagerly asked, "What would you name her?"

Daenerys looked down at her little girl's sweet face, and thought deeply about all of her ancestors, finally responding, "She is Viseria, named for her great grandfathers, her uncle, and her dragon brother."

The next day, Jon and Daenerys showed Viseria off to the city of King's Landing, and everyone cheered for the new blood of the dragon.


	15. Viseria

The news of Viseria's birth spread like wildfire across Westeros and Essos. As predicted, summer began. Lords from all over came to the Red Keep to see the dragon princess.

Every lord who visited wanted his son to marry Princess Viseria. At first, Daenerys laughed and waved off these comments, but she grew tired of them soon enough.

"She is only three months old, why do you care who she marries at this point?" she would protest.

After receiving what seemed like the one hundredth suitor, she decided to ban suitors from the castle until Viseria was at least eighteen years old.

Daenerys swore to herself that her little girl would not be sold into marriage like she was. Her forced marriage to Khal Drogo turned out alright for her, but unfortunately, not all men are Drogo.

She decided to take care of some other business to clear her mind. With little Viseria on her hip, she asked Missandei to find Eyme.

Missandei nodded and at once she set off for Eyme's chamber. She made her way down a servant's corridor and down a small flight of steps.

She was about to turn the corner when she saw Grey Worm in her way. She made a move to get out of his way, but he stopped her.

"Missandei," he said gently.

"Grey Worm," replied Missandei while avoiding eye contact.

"Are you afraid of me?" asked Grey Worm.

"No," replied Missandei, still avoiding eye contact.

"Why do you not look at my face, then?" asked Grey Worm.

"I don't know," answered Missandei.

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a few pale blue flowers and handed them to Missandei. She took them and smiled shyly.

"They reminded me of your pretty blue dress," smiled Grey Worm.

Missandei kissed him gently on the cheek and made her way to Eyme's chambers.

Grey Worm held his cheek where Missandei kissed him and smiled foolishly as he watched her go.

Missandei knocked politely on Eyme's door.

"You may enter," responded Eyme in a gentle voice.

"Eyme, Her Grace has requested you come to her chambers, please," said Missandei.

Eyme rose from her chair and followed Missandei back to Daenerys's chambers.

Once they arrived, Daenerys smiled and asked Eyme to sit with her outside and have some tea. Eyme politely accepted. Daenerys handed her baby off to Missandei and asked that Eyme follow her into the gardens.

Daenerys poured some tea and announced, "Magister Illyrio has just sent me a letter announcing that your new house in Pentos is ready and staffed."

Taken aback, Eyme asked, "My… what?"

Daenerys laughed, "Do you not remember our deal? We agreed that when Viseria was born, you would be paid with a house in Pentos."

Eyme replied softly, "Well, yes, but I am finding it hard to believe that I have my own place and I have my own power."

Daenerys smiled, "You have a large house overlooking an even bigger garden, new gowns have been made for you for every type of affair in Pentos, and you have servants who will do everything for you. You leave at dusk tonight."

Eyme smiled, "Your Grace, I am honored by your gift and I accept it graciously."

Daenerys smiled and recanted tales of her life in Magister Illyrio's home in Pentos. Eyme lit up as the queen described his large house and the many markets in that city.

When they were done with their tea, Eyme politely curtsied and asked to retire to her chambers to prepare for her journey. Daenerys hugged her and thanked her again.

With that order of business taken care of, Daenerys sought out Missandei so she could hold her precious Viseria. Daenerys loved holding her daughter and talking to her.

Viseria was a small, beautiful, and happy baby. She had her mother's white hair, but it was curly, just like her father's. Her eyes were already turning violet like her mother's.

"Hello, Princess! How is my little one today?" purred Daenerys as she rocked her baby. Viseria giggled in response.

Daenerys smiled, "I have an idea, why don't we visit your big brothers? I haven't seen them in a while, and I'm sure they're eager to meet their sister now that you're big enough."

She put the little baby on her hip and walked down to the dragons' keep with a servant carrying three skinned goats for the dragons.

She opened the door, lit a torch, and called, "Children!" and the three dragons came into view. The servant gave them the goats and left.

After the dragons finished their dinner, Daenerys said to the dragons, "Boys, this is your sister."

Drogon was the first to approach her. The dragon scared Viseria a bit and she started to cry, but Drogon gently licked her face until she giggled again. The other two dragons approached her and she rubbed their faces.

Daenerys was overjoyed that her children loved each other. She kissed her dragons goodnight and she made her way to Jon's office with little Viseria still on her hip.

She entered his office and purred, "Look, my darling, it is your father!" Viseria giggled loudly and leaned towards Jon.

Jon smiled and put his quill down. He decided he was ready for a break and walked over to his wife and child.

"Hello, my fair lady!" smiled Jon as he took the child from his wife and held her up to eye level. The baby giggled and reached for her father's face. She rubbed her hands on Jon's beard and giggled.

Jon turned to Daenerys and suggested, "Daenerys, dear, I can hold her for a few hours while you rest. I don't see her enough."

Daenerys shook her head and said to him, "I think it is time for her to have her nap."

Jon waved it off and answered, "I'll put her to sleep. You've been doing more than your fair share of the childcare."

Daenerys decided to let Jon watch her and went off to have a short nap in her chambers. Jon smiled as she left his office and sat back down at his desk and held his baby on his lap.

Jon pointed to his desk and whispered to Viseria, "As a queen, you're going to learn to do this one day for your kingdom. Father has to do this for the Night's Watch but your job will be greater. You have a wonderful mother and small council who will teach you these things."

He heard a knock at the door and admitted the guest into the room. Melisandre entered and smiled upon the royal family.

"My King, it is a great sight to see you care for your little one. How is she doing?" asked Melisandre.

Jon replied politely, "She's doing rather well. It is almost time for her to take her nap."

Melisandre smiled, "Most high ladies have a septa to raise them to be ladies. Your little one can't just sit there and simply be a lady now can't she?"

Jon shook his head in response and asked, "I am unsure of what you are getting at, Lady Melisandre."

Melisandre answered, "I want to be your daughter's governess. I will teach her diplomat skills, but I will also teach her to take charge and become a true queen."

Jon nodded and accepted her offer.

After both Daenerys and Viseria woke up from their naps, it was time for the family to take dinner. They ate out in the garden where the roses were blooming.

After they finished, Daenerys smiled at Jon and said, "Everything seems to be working out just fine for our family."

Jon replied, "Yes, that is indeed correct. Nobody wants to march on us, and summer has arrived."

As she pulled up her shirt to feed Viseria, Daenerys asked, "How do you want our little girl to be raised? She needs to learn the skills of both being a king and a queen."

Jon answered, "I was just about to tell you that Melisandre has offered her services as Viseria's governess."

Daenerys exclaimed, "Well did you accept?!"

Jon nodded in response.

Daenerys looked down at her little girl and smiled, "She will turn out just fine, then."

Viseria suckled hungrily until Daenerys swore both her breasts were dry.

Jon watched and smiled dirtily, "Perhaps I should keep you pregnant so I can keep seeing those beautiful breasts."

Daenerys gave him a dirty look but then smiled down at Viseria, asking, "Would you like another sibling, dear?"

Viseria smiled in response and fell back asleep in her mother's arms. Jon smiled over at Daenerys and wiggled his eyebrows as she laughed.

A dessert of cherry pastries was served with tea as the royal couple continued discussing matters of the crown.

"What if a young man comes asking for her hand in marriage when she is of age?" asked Jon.

"It will obviously be her choice to decide whether or not she marries him. For now, let's not worry ourselves as she is seriously only three months old. " answered Daenerys.

Jon responded, "You're right, we'll come to that at the right time."

As Missandei took away the dishes, the royal couple watched the sunset as the baby snored in her mother's arms.


	16. finale

Twenty years had passed since Daenerys Targaryen burned the lions and the stags and took the Iron Throne. King's Landing was indeed a different place than when she conquered it. Daenerys, with the help of some historians and builders from the Wall, remodeled the entire city to what it was when her forefathers became rulers.

The city may have been reverted to ancient history, but her ideas for her kingdom were far from ancient. She changed the laws so all people were treated equally. In part, she wanted this not only for her people but also for young Viseria.

Viseria grew up to be a beauty to behold, much like her mother. She had the signature Targaryen white hair like her mother, but it was as rich and curly as her father. She was gentle and well-mannered until someone upset her. When she was truly angry, one could tell that she was the family dragon.

She was fiery when she was angry, but she was not mad like her uncle she was named after or her grandfather. Whenever Viseria was angry, Daenerys laughed as she could see her younger self through her daughter. Melisandre had reared her well.

Since Viseria was over eighteen, the decree her mother made at her birth was no longer valid, so the Red Keep was always busy with high lords trying to ask for her hand in marriage.

She would give the suitor one chance and then send him humiliated back to his lands. Daenerys never got angry with her for dismissing all of her suitors, she would laugh along with Viseria as he would storm out of the Red Keep.

One day, one of Margaery Tyrell's cousins, Lord Martyn Tyrell, tried to come up and ask for Viseria's hand in marriage.

The young man knelt in front of her and announced, "Princess, I have come from Highgarden solely for the purpose of your love."

Viseria looked down upon him and asked, "Do you tell this true? You truly love me or are you in love with what I am heir to?"

Martyn looked deep into her eyes and defended himself, saying, "Princess, I love you for you!"

Viseria asked, "Do you swear upon your family's honor?" to which the young man nodded.

Viseria demanded, "Well, tell me how you came to hear about me."

The young lord thought for a second, and then responded, "I heard of a beauty in King's Landing, who was heir to the throne, and I had to see her for myself."

Viseria asked, "If I was NOT a beauty, would you have come to see me?"

Martyn answered immediately, "Oh yes! Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

Viseria squinted as she postulated, "If I were beautiful, but not heir to my mother's throne, would you have come to see me?"

The young lord was not prepared for this. He was lost for words. Viseria became increasingly angry as the silence grew longer and longer.

She shouted, "YOU CANNOT ANSWER THAT?!"

Martyn bit his lip and remained silent. He knew that his ruse was up and that he was going to be destroyed.

Viseria ranted loudly for the whole Red Keep to hear, "YOU SWEAR UPON YOUR FAMILY'S HONOR THAT YOU LOVE VISERIA TARGARYEN NO MATTER WHAT, BUT THEN YOU LIED TO ME AND DISGRACED YOUR FAMILY'S NAME. LEAVE THIS CITY AND NEVER RETURN."

Fearfully, the young lord mounted his horse and fled King's Landing. Daenerys came running at the sound of her daughter's screaming, ready to kill the little bastard who upset her precious girl.

"Viseria, darling, what happened?" asked a concerned Daenerys.

Viseria growled, "I was rudely dishonored and lied to by that Tyrell boy."

Daenerys asked angrily, "Where is that little shit now?!"

Viseria responded, "I exiled him from the city."

Daenerys smiled, "That's my girl."

Jon arrived at the garden where his wife and daughter were sitting. He noticed that the young man who visited was gone.

He asked, "I take it that someone was just exiled, sweetling?"

Viseria nodded, "Yes indeed, father."

Jon could not help but smile at his daughter. Moments like this were why he loved his family.

Later on, after everyone was asleep, Viseria exited her room barely making a sound. She slipped past the guards and into the gardens. She walked into the maze and sprinted to its center where there was a private garden. She knew this path all too well.

She sat upon one of the benches in the garden and waited quietly. She heard a rustling in the bushes and turned her head to see what it was.

A tall young man with a mop of curly blonde hair and large bluish green eyes emerged and genuflected before her.

The young man whispered, "A good lord always comes to the call of his lady."

Viseria smiled, "Rise, Lord Braedon Lannister. You are worthy of my audience."

Braedon asked, "My lady love, I want to be able to walk the Red Keep with you proudly on my arm. When can we stop making these meetings secret?"

Viseria replied sadly, "I'm not quite sure, my love."

The young lord said, "I am the son of the Lannister man who SUPPORTED your mother, not the one who killed your grandfather. She should be alright with that."

Viseria retorted, "You are the one who cannot find the bravery to come round and officially ask in the presence of my parents. We have been friends since childhood, and I am sure Mother would be alright with you asking."

Braedon puffed out his chest and announced bravely, "I shall come for tea tomorrow, my lady." He kissed her hand and sprinted into the bushes. Viseria smiled widely and made her own way home.

The next morning, Daenerys came to her daughter's chambers in a huge hurry.

Daenerys laughed, "Viseria, dear, you will never guess who is asking for your hand today."

Viseria rolled her eyes and asked, "Which unlucky bastard is it today?"

Daenerys replied, "It is your friend, Lord BRAEDON, son of Lord Tyrion and Lady Sansa."

Viseria laughed, "He IS? What a laugh indeed, Mother. I will try to humor him."

At precisely noon, the two met up in the gardens to walk the grounds of the Red Keep. Daenerys wanted to watch from a distance to see how her daughter would turn down this suitor.

"Lord Braedon, what do you have to offer me?" asked Viseria.

He responded confidently, "I am the only lord who you've known your whole life. I am a true friend to your family, and would treat you as the true power of the throne, much like your father treats your mother."

Viseria could not counter such a sound argument, so she decided, "My one test is to see what my brothers, the dragons, think."

The two walked down to the chambers of the dragons. The guard opened the door for them and the two walked in.

Viseria called, "Viserion, dear brother, I have brought someone to see you and our other brothers."

The dragons came into the fading torchlight and looked into the eyes of Viseria's suitor. The three bowed their heads to him and retracted.

"That means that I have no choice but to accept your proposal!" announced an excited Viseria.

The couple walked back to the throne room to announce their engagement, to which Daenerys responded excitedly.

When the two were alone, Braedon said, "I guess it was good to train the dragons into liking me."

Viseria kissed him and replied, "Of course, my love." The two were sitting outside and watching the full moon rise. Never before had either young person ever been so happy.

Somewhere a little bit away from them sat Daenerys and Jon. They were overjoyed that their little girl finally found someone she was happy with, not for the throne's sake, but for the sake of their child.

Daenerys turned to Jon and asked jokingly, "Aren't you happy I forced you to support my cause?"

Jon laughed, "I thought you were untrustworthy at first, but everything has turned out just fine."

Daenerys smiled and kissed her beloved on the lips. She finally had what she wanted, and it was greater than she could ever imagine.

Things had changed for Jon as well. To appease the council at the Wall, Jon made the ultimate decision to give his title as Lord Commander to his brother Bran.

Brothers doubted his ability to rule properly, but with his power as a warg, Bran was able to visualize threats to the Wall through his direwolf. Sam Tarly was at his side at all times, helping him carry out orders. Pyp fought for him as he knew it was what Jon would want.

Melisandre became very frustrated as she no longer saw visions in the flames. She tried everything to remedy this, even using the dragons' fire. She resorted to one last item: the ancient text, "The Predictor."

She read through it until she got to the parts about the Princess that was promised. She read through, noticing that everything matched up with Daenerys's actions. She got to current times, noticing that the book was done afterwards.

The final passage of the old text read, "The world does not end in destruction and hellfire, it ends when the last dragon's fire goes out. When that should happen, the light of the world goes out and we will all disappear."

Melisandre knew that the dragons lived for millennia, so she closed the book, replaced it on the old shelf, and calmly went down to the dragon's chambers.


End file.
